The Last Centaur
by Howlingwolf5456
Summary: Elizabeta was having a normal day ,being the last of the centaurs, a magical race of human and horse. She was having a normal day, that is until a hunter named Gilbert had trapped her in the forest leading her to change her life, maybe for the good or maybe for the bad. Rated T for teen just to be safe! Also there is PruHun and slight HunAus, ItaGer, in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this story and I'm sorry if it's bad, also human names are used!**

She was the last of her kind, the last of the centaurs. Centaurs, half human, half horse. They have magical abilities such as shapeshifting into a horse or a human with horse ears. Her name was Elizabeta. Now let's let her tale begin.

It was evening, the sun was setting , it seemed peaceful in the forest that Elizabeta was living in. Elizabeta knew she would have to leave the forest soon, once the humans found out she was hiding here , that is if they do. She sighed for a moment until one of her hooves stepped in something , getting her trapped! She frowned when she found out she was trapped and tried to free herself but it didn't work. Suddenly she heard someone walking through the forest, though that didn't mean she wouldn't stop struggling to free herself. Soon after she saw an albino man, or at least she thought he was albino. His hair was as white as snow of a morning in January and his eyes were red. The man smirked and said "Centaurs? I thought those were myths,but the awesome me caught one!" Soon after he said that a little yellow bird flew onto his head. "Did you see what a caught Gilbird! I caught a centaur! Isn't that Awezome?!" He said to the bird and Elizabeta rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Let me go human! Or else I will attack you, Goddammit!" She yelled at him but he just continued to smirk.

"How can you attack me when you're still trapped?" He did have a valid point. She was still trapped. "Don't worry ,I'm not going to sell you to any noble, they wouldn't believe me anyways but I do have a favor to ask a beautiful maiden like you." was he flirting with her?! She then sighed.

"Fine, what is this question?"

"Well, centaurs have magical abilities , rig-"

"Yes, of course we do-"

"Let me continue: anyways I was wondering if you could help cure this wolf-boy or is it a girl? Anyways can you cure it for me? Mein little bruder, Ludwig likes it and I don't like to see him upset." Elizabeta knew that Gilbert had been keeping the full message a secret, though she decided to keep quiet.

"Fine then I'll try to heal him-"

"Yes! You'll be the greatest pet ever!" The man then freed her and grabbed her by her hand, suddenly pulling her towards his house.

"No! I didn't agree to that! Let go of me you Bastard human!"

"Also by the way, my name is Gilbert, not 'Bastard Human', also could you use your magical-centaur-power things to turn into a horse or something?" Hungary rolled her arms.

"As if I would listen to you-" but then she heard something and shifted into a brown horse, with a light brown mane and tail. Gilbert then smiled and let go of her now hoof. "Hey, if you let me ride you, then we'll get there faster." Elizabeta then started to buck and kick at him. "Okay , okay have it your way," He continued as he then suddenly tied a rope around her now horse neck and lead her back to his house unwillingly.

When they arrived in his house, he brought horse Elizabeta inside and the first thing

his 12 year old brother asked was "Bruder, why is there a horse in our house?"

"Because, I'm awesome! Also where's that wolf-boy-girlfriend of yours?" Ludwig blushed when Gilbert mentioned that.

"In the next room."

"Danke ,bruder." Gilbert said as he lead Elizabeta towards the room. The house was quite big, a bit too big for a hunter like Gilbert to own. When they arrived at the room, Elizabeta shifted into her centaur form and then said "Gilbert, I've never seen a human house this big before." with a slight smile, she was amazed at the place, it was so clean, not a spot of dirt to be seen.

"Well it's not my house, it's my cousin's ,Roderich Edelstein. He's a noble, or a stupid aristocrat as I like to call him." Gilbert had smirked after he said that ,while Elizabeta just rolled her eyes.

"So the creature is in that room?" Gilbert nodded in reply and Elizabeta then walked into the room, Gilbert didn't follow , he just waited outside of the room and shut the door. When Elizabeta walked into the room , she saw a child. The child looked to be around Ludwig's age and had shortish brown hair with a curl on the left side of his head. The child had many burns and wounds on it's skin , the clothing was also burnt and torn. She frowned slightly, what kind of creature would do this to a poor child. The centaur then walked towards the child , who was also faint, and then kissed the child's fore-head. Suddenly a beam of light appeared around the child and all of his wounds and burns. After a few minutes the child had awoken and suddenly shifted into a wolf. "Lycan?!" Elizabeta yelled aloud as she looked at the child, she had also noticed that he looked kind of adorable. "N-no, werewolf! P-Please don't hurt me, o-oh great and powerful warrior-centaur!" The boy whined in his wolf form as he showed her his belly, she could understand him?! "I won't hurt you, you're weak and it wouldn't be fun anyway." She replied with a straight face. Soon after the werewolf shifted back into his human form and hugged Elizabeta.

"Grazie! Grazie! My name is Felicano? What's your's?"

"Elizabeta, my name is Elizabeta."

Meanwhile, while Gilbert was outside of the room he saw his cousin walking towards him, "Oh great," he mumbled to himself as his cousin looked at him for a moment. "Let me guess, I'm in trouble again?' He said to Roderich with a slight smirk.

"You bet you are, you shouldn't bring a filthy horse into my house! A horse has no right to be in my house! Now where is it?!" Gilbert gulped, he couldn't let his cousin find Elizabeta. "Anyways, is it in that room with the new servant?", then suddenly the door opened, there was Elizabeta . Elizabeta wasn't in her centaur form nor her horse form. She was in a human form and had some sort of hat or headpiece covering the top of her head. Felicano was hiding behind and she had somehow convinced herself to put on a dress. "Who is that?" Roderich asked.

"Oh another servant... I hired... She's a good maid and and she's a good doctor too!" Soon after Elizabeta grabbed Gilbert's hand and dragged him into another room so they could talk, privately but Felicano, followed them, unintentionally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like this chapter.**

When they came to the room, Elizabeta slammed the door shut. "What do you mean maid?! I'm no maid, I'm a centaur, a warrior! Warriors are not maids!" She said to him angrily, not noticing that Felicano had now cracked the door open to see what they were talking about.

"I, was wondering something." Elizabeta then looked at him for a moment.

"Okay then what is it?" Soon after Gilbert grabbed the cloth piece/headpiece and took it off of her head, exposing 2 horse ears on the top of her head.

"Why, why did you do that?! That was my only way to hide my ears ,you ass!" She yelled angrily at him as her ears went down and she glared at him.

"Well I was wondering what was under that cloth on your head, so now I know that it's just unawezome horse ears." Gilbert smirked after he said that and started her pet her head slightly. Elizabeta blushed slightly and clenched her fists. Gilbert noticed her blush and continued to smirk but stopped petting her head for a moment. Then suddenly the room fell into complete silence and Gilbert leaned towards Elizabeta. He was about to kiss her but then suddenly Elizabeta slapped him and was blushing like crazy. "W-What is wrong with you?!" Elizabeta said to him angrily and then soon after noticed that they were being watched by Feliciano . Feliciano gulped slightly and ran away from the area, hoping not to get caught. Though, as he was running, he ran into Ludwig and Elizabeta and Gilbert had caught up to him. "Ludwig are you alright?" Gilbert asked his brother , Ludwig just nodded and blushed ever so slightly. "Now, Feliciano, I have a question for you." Feliciano gulped, was he going to get punished? "Why were you spying on us?"

"I-I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Oh and also your ears are showing!"

"T-They are?! Gilbert give me back that cloth, now!" She was angry at the moment. Gilbert frowned and then gave it to her, she then put it on her head to hide her ears. Soon after Roderich, walked towards them. Gilbert looked at Elizabeta, "Please stay here and pretend to be a maid , please." He whispered towards her.

"I thought I was going to be your 'pet'."

"Ugh, just please stay here for the awesome Gilbert."

"Fine," Elizabeta then rolled her eyes. Roderich saw her roll her eyes. "Were you rolling your eyes at me?"

"No, 'new master'" She frowned slightly after she said that.

"Well can you servants please get back to work?"

"Yes, 'master'" Soon after Elizabrta helped Feliciano get off of Ludwig and went to start 'working'.

...

She had only been working at this noble's house for a few days now and her magic had made her loose much of her energy, she knew that she couldn't stay in this form for much longer, though she had too. If she did, she would be caught and most likely captured and caged or killed. Then there was Roderich, who would also flip his lid and she had been noticing the man had been staring at her lately, did he like her? Elizabeta sighed, then Feliciano walked towards her, he was wearing an adorable tuxedo. "Ms. Elizabeta, you look tired. Is everything alright?" Feliciano asked in a worried tone. Elizabeta nodded weakly in reply. "A-are you sure? Because I know a great place to take naps and you could rest there." . Elizabeta smiled slight, the boy was nice and she then pet his head slightly, making two wolf ears appear on his head. "So , does that mean you will rest there?" Elizabeta shook her head and then walked away from Feliciano.

Though at least 2 hours later her "master" , Roderich walked towards her. "Ms. Elizabeta, I have a few questions to ask you." Roderich said to Elizabeta.

"O-Okay,what are the questions?"

"Firstly, what is your last name?"

"Héderváry? Why would you ask that?"

"I was wondering and Héderváry? Wasn't that the last name of a famous centaur leader or warrior or something similar?"

"N-No!" She said as she then walked away from him.

"W-Wait! You forgot my second question!" Roderich replied with a slight frown as Elizabeta ran into Gilbert, who she then fell onto and was easdropping on their conversation. "Hey Lizzie!" Gilbert said with a slight smile. Elizabeta just frowned, she couldn't get up because of how weak she was. Gilbert then got up and helped Elizabeta up. "So , I see you and Roddie, were talking.~ I was just going to warn about how he wanted your hand in marriage." Elizabeta's eyes widened, she then headed for the door and tried to get outside. "H-hey where you're going?!" Gilbert asked as he ran after her. Elizabeta frowned and tried to head into the forest, right by Roderich's house. As Elizabeta was running towards the forest she tripped and Gilbert had almost caught up to her. She then tried to get back up but couldn't, she was feeling too weak. Gilbert then arrived right by her and kissed her fore-head. He then helped her up, she was blushing like crazy. Then all of a sudden she shifted back into her centaur form. "G-Gilbert, I have to leave now, I cannot be that human's wife nor can I be his maid anymore." She said to him.

"If you're leaving, then take me with you."


	3. Chapter 3

"T-take you with me?" The centaur blushed ever so slightly after she said that. "B-but what about-"

"Please, Lizzie,"

Elizabeta then sighed for a moment, "Fine, you can come with me but you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't get in my way." Then she started to walk into the forest, Gilbert had followed her into the forest and smiled slightly. Yeah the last thing she said kind of got him scared though, he just ignored it and started to think about the awesome him. They continued to walk through the forest until it was night, when it was night Gilbert was very tired from all the walking. "C-Can we rest now?" He whined slightly, "The Awezome me can only take so much walking."

"Fine, anyways I'm slightly tired also." She replied as she rolled her eyes. Soon after Gilbert found a place to rest and fell fast asleep. It took Elizabeta a little bit longer to fall asleep than Gilbert. Though like a horse , she stood up while she slept.

...

When morning had arrived, Gilbert had found himself to be awoken by a wolf or dog or something sniffing him. Gilbert screamed, which had woken up Elizabeta. When Elizabeta woke up she looked at the wolf, well actually wolf-pup. "Feliciano, is that you?" She asked the pup who in reply yipped as his tail wagged like crazy. "Also me." Replied another voice. "Luddie!" Gilbert said with a smile as his young brother walked towards them, Elizabeta also had picked Feliciano up. "What are you two doing here?" Gilbert then asked with a slight frown.

"Finding you two, you do know that Roderich is searching for you and your girlfriend." Elizabeta and Gilbert both blushed when Ludwig said "girlfriend". Ludwig's blue gaze then fell on both of them. "You two are blushing is-"

"No Luddie, it's nothing, anyways you two should head back to house, it's safer there." Feliciano whined when he heard what Gilbert said.

"But, bruder!"

"No buts, now you two-"

"Gilbert, they should come." Gilbert's red gaze then fell onto Elizabeta.

"What?"

"They. Should. Come. Do I need to say it again?"

"No, they're. Too. Young."

"Are you mocking me?!" Elizabeta had gotten slightly angered when he said that and Gilbert had started to smirk slightly. "Anyways, you can't just leave your brother alone! What kind of brother are you?!" Gilbert continued to smirk.

"Well it seems that someone has a soft spot for children."

Elizabeta then blushed slightly, in embarrassment. "N-no! They're just adorable and-"

"No need to admit anymore of this secret anyways, it'll be safe with me, because it's not like they're anymore centaurs around." Elizabeta then put Feliciano down for a moment and clenched her fists.

"What do you by that!? I'm a centaur! Are you saying that my species was to weak to survive?!" Elizabeta had gotten angry with Gilbert and her horse tail started to swish put of anger.

"No, I'm just saying that-" Elizabeta then slapped Gilbert out of anger. Though Gilbert just smirked for a moment and place his hand softly on her cheek, then out of nowhere he kissed her on the lips. Elizabeta then blushed like crazy , then she slapped him again, and after that pushed him away from her. Gilbert smirked , at least she wasn't yelling at him but he now had a red handprint on his cheek that stung badly, though it was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's my next chapter, sorry if it's bad, anyways this chapter has Iggy in it, Yay! Anyways sorry if I made England, I Mean Iggy act a bit cruel in this chapter but I hope you like it!~**

Though in the end Gilbert and Elizabeta let the two children on their journey. While they were on their journey and avoiding Roderich's search parties, they arrived at a small coastal village. They rented a room from a small inn in the town. Gilbert also went out and bought a couple of things.

"What'd you buy?" Elizabeta asked, now in her human form, hiding her ears with a hat.

" 4 apples, a knife, and a map." Gilbert then put the map on the small wooden table in their inn room. "We're right here," Gilbert continued as he pointed to one of the countries that bordered the sea. "In Azlernlyn, that is."

"Wow, that's a lot of countries" Elizabeta then noticed the largest country and then continued "What's that one called?"

"Oh that's Ohern, they're at war with us at the moment , and gaining more land by the second , though I get Ze Awezome Me could defeat all their armies in seconds."

"Keep on dreaming, ."

"Is that a challenge, you centaur?"

"Why y-" Then suddenly they were interrupted by Ludwig bursting through the door and yelling " Pirates are trying to capture and kidnap Feliciano!" Elizabeta then ran down the stares with Ludwig, also leaving Gilbert alone in the room , and went to save Feliciano. When they had found Feliciano, he was at the "lobby" of the inn, not to mention the place was also a bar. There was a pirate, this pirate had the largest eyebrows that Elizabeta had ever seen on a human. His eyes were green and he had blonde hair. The man was also holding Feliciano by the back of his shirt. "Let him go you damn dirty pirate!" Elizabeta said as she charged towards the man punching him in the stomach. The man had gotten hit and then replied "Isn't that a bit rude to call me that , young centaur?" not letting go of Feliciano. Elizabeta's eyes then widened, this man knew she was a centaur while she had casted a spell on herself to make her shift into this human form, only mages could do that. So was this pirate also a Mage? "What's wrong? Did Captain Arthur Kirkland frighten you already?" The pirate replied in a slightly sarcastic tone. "L-Let my friend go." Elizabeta replied to him.

Soon after Arthur let go of the werewolf-pup, "Now that I think about you would be the most valuable one to capture." Soon after Arthur said that, the man had seemingly used some sort of magic to swiftly appear right by her, so she was right he was also a Mage, though he also was holding a sword right by her neck. "Now a centaur like you will be-" "Get away from my- my friend, you pirate and fight Ze Awezome me instead!" Said a voice coming from behind the pirate, it was Gilbert, who had went down to the lobby originally to get a beer but none he had to save his "friend" and maybe Feliciano from being kidnapped by a pirate.

"Well this is going to be an easy fight." Arthur muttered quietly to himself and then got his sword away from Elizabeta and pointed it towards Gilbert. Gilbert smirked slightly and got out his knife. Suddenly Gilbert charged towards England who dodged his attack and used his magically abilities to make Giobert fall asleep, he was also away that he was making the others around him fall asleep too and smirked slightly.

...

When Gilbert woke up, he looked around, he was in some sort of cage and it felt like he was on a ship. There was also 2 other cages in the room that his cage was in. In one of the cages was Elizabeta and in the other was Ludwig and Feliciano. "So looks like you finally decided wake up." Elizabeta said to Gilbert and then they heard someone coming down from the deck and into their room or cabin. It was a Satyr, the satyr had brown hair with a double-curl at the top of his head, his eyes were green and his skin was olive. He had really short goat horns which were barely noticeable and his lower half of his body was basically covered with brown fur , he also had a goat tail and goat hooves(of course). The satyr was also holding a cat

"Who? Who are you?!" Elizabeta asked as she clenched her fists.

"Heracles Karpusi the satyr." The Satyr said as he then picked up some sort of paper or map and started to eat it.

"Are you sure you're a satyr, I always imagined them to be more...wild and less cat person." Heracles then looked at Gilbert for a moment and nodded.

"I am a satyr, I was born one and I'll always be one." Soon after the paper was all gone, Heracles ate it all.

"Anyways Heracles, where are we?" The satyr then looked at Elizabeta again.

"You're on my captain's pirate ship, Captain-"

"Arthur Kirkland, Ja, Ja, we already know his name."

"Anyways, I must warn you about two things about my captain. He is either going to sell you to a noble or someone to become a servant or a gladiator or something or force you to become apart of his crew, my advice is for you to escape this ship that is if you want to."


	5. Chapter 5

"Of course we want to-" Suddenly someone interrupted the conversation, it was a young boy, looking to be no younger than Feliciano or Ludwig's age. He was wearing a sailor's outfit, his eyes were blue, he had blonde hair and much like the captain of the ship he had large eyebrows. "Hello! I'm Peter Kirkland!~". He said cheerfully to them as he smiled. "Peter what are you doing down here?" Heracles asked him.

"Trying to make friends, duh! Anyways, I'm a Mage and a pirate just like my big jerk brother! I only know one magic spell thought and I'm going to show you!" Soon after Peter's skin turned entirely into metal, his hair turned into a copper-like color, and his eyes turned emerald green. Elizabeta's eyes widened and so did Gilbert's. Ludwig's eyes widened too but Feliciano was asleep in his wolf form. "Zion can turn my body entirely into metal! Isn't that cool also what are you?" Peter asked as he pointed to Hungary. "You remind me of one of my brother's allies except your don't have a deer body, your's a pony!"

"Technically, horse, though I am a centaur, the bottom half of me is horse while the top is a human-"

"Do you have any friends that look like you? Do you have a family? Were do you come from? " Elizabeta looked down for a moment after he said all those questions before looking at him and and answering him.

"I was born in a land of fields, there were a couple of forests here and there but large beautiful fields. My ancestors had conquered all of the fields and the most of the area. My tribe was a normal size yet there were only 2 other foals, my friend Feliks and I. Also most of the members were male. Anyways, Feliks and I had been the best of friends, we always stuck together like glue. My grandfather raised both of us, which was a little odd for centaurs, males don't usually raise the young but my grandfather did. Feliks also always use to show me all these cool things! Once he showed me a cave full of phoenixes! It was-" Soon after she noticed that Peter had fallen asleep and Gilbert was starting to fall asleep. "WAKE UP!" She then yelled and the two of them woke up.

"Elizabeta, please don't yell,"

"Ludwig, I'm not yelling at you, I'm going to yell at these two for falling asleep while I was-" Suddenly Peter heard someone calling his name.

"That must be my brother, we probably hit a port. I'll be right back!" Soon after Peter made his skin transform back to it's normal color and he ran upstairs.

"I better follow him, it could be something important." Heracles replied and followed the young Mage.

After what seemed like 15 minutes they heard someone walking down the stair of the ship. Actually it wasn't some people but Captain Arthur Kirkland and what looked like another ship crew. They were wearing Viking clothing, which meant that they were Vikings. There was one with his helmet off, and his hair was shirt and wild looking blonde hair, which was the captain. There was another with who was quite tall and had greenish-blue eyes , as well as blonde hair. He , unlike the others , was wearing glasses. There was one who looked younger than the others, he had silver-white hair and violet eyes, the boy was also had a puffin with him. There was also one with light blonde hair and dull blue eyes, he had an independent curl floating beside his hair. He had a cross hair clip on the hair that wasn't being covered up by his helmet and was carrying a mage's book. The last of the crew was well, odd to say the least. He seemed pretty normal besides the fact of two deer antlers sticking out of his head and that his bottom half of him was a deer. His hair was blonde also and his eyes were violet.

"So which one are you giving us?" Asked the one that seemed tone the leader.

"Mathias, whichever you bloody choose ,but better choose quick, my crew and I been aren't in good relations with the Ohern Navy."

"Yeah, yeah, you're never in good relations, you always steal from 'em! Anyways, I know if at least one of them attacks we can take 'em out! I have ''The Lion of the Northern Seas' here, the last Northern lion there is. Also that deertaur or whatever, who can use his magic to make his bow more powerful. Also a Mage. Anyways your crew is pretty strong too."

"Deertaur? What is a 'deertaur'?! And Lion, none of you are lions!" Elizabeta glared at the new crew after she said that. The deertaur then slowly walked towards the centaur.

"Well, I'm half deer and half centaur, I don't like to talk about it that much, also my 'friend' there is a northern lion, a magical breed of lions that only lived in the north . The names Tino, and Berwald's the lion."

"Yeah but-" Suddenly Berwald shifted into a large lion, who's fur was very close to white but shifted back soon after.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that?!"

Berwald grunted in reply.

"He's terribly sorry , Captain Kirkland!"

Soon after Tino said that they heard Peter scream something from the deck of the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's the Ohern navy! There here!" Peter had screamed and the group of pirates and Vikings looked up. "We need to go , now." Arthur said as the others agreed and went up to the top deck, well except for one. It was Tino, Tino looked at them and asked "Will you help us fight them?"

"No, why should we-"

"Elizabeta, we should say yes!" Elizabeta looked at Gilbert.

"Why?" Gilbert looked at her.

"We could escape. " Gilbert whispered with with a smirk and Elizabeta rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing that's a yes." He then muttered to himself before looking up at Tino. "Yes,yes we will." Gilbert replied to Tino, who smiled ,brightly. Soon after Tino had let them out of the group out of their cages, and they ran up the stairs , somewhat eagerly.

As they arrived on the deck, the wind blew , salty air and water being splashed about. That was when the battle really began, there were two navy ships and one of the bumped into the pirate ship. Captain Arthur yelled "Dammit! It's that bastard's ship! It's Francis's!"

"What about the other one?" Mathias looked at the other ship for a moment, which had a bull on it, Francis's ship strangely had a rooster.

"I'm pretty sure the other's is Antonio's !" Francis's crew then boarded and Antonio's ship crashed into the Viking's ship, which was surprisingly smaller than Antonio's and had sunken. "My ship!" Mathias yelled angrily as he clenched a small axe that had grabbed from one of his pockets and the axe then grew into a full sized axe.

"Bonjour Arthur, it seems we meet again.~" said a voice ,which was Francis.

"It's you! Crew attack!" After that, Antonio's crew then bumped into Captain Kirkland's ship and boarded onto it. When they boarded, the first thing Mathias did was attack the captain, Antonio, though Antonio was prepared. His crew attacked Mathias, which had made Mathias's crew angry. Tino got out his bow and aimed it at them, Berwald shifted into a lion, the Mage got out his wand and Mage book. Last but not least was the youngest one, who had gotten his puffin to turn into some sort of feathered beast that was about the size of a wolf. Then they attacked them.

Kirkland's crew was attacking Francis's crew and Mathias's was attacking Antonio's crew. Meanwhile , Elizabeta and her friends attacked both navy crews and eventually one of the crew members was aiming to shoot at Ludwig , though Elizabeta ran towards the boy and got shot instead. In the end though, they fell off the boat, sinking into the misty waters, that is until someone or something had grabbed them.

Meanwhile back on the boat, they were still fighting and starting to get tired, Gilbert was wounded badly and not to mention that the pirate ship had started to sink. Not long after though, the pirates and Vikings were forced to surrender. They were then taken as prisoners. Francis and Antonio had also noticed that two of the "crew members" were gone, Elizabeta and Ludwig.

A few days later Elizabeta and Ludwig woke up on a beach, they were on a tropical island and heard a snake sound. Not long after they heard someone say "Bonjour." , which was French, some sort of noble language. They then looked around to see who said hello, a girl, looking to be 16 years old, tan skin and dark brown hair held in bows. Her bottom half of her was also surprisingly a snake bottom, a python bottom to be exact! "What are you doing here?" She asked.


End file.
